waratthechromeheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
War at the Chrome Heroes
Note: Bold '''charcaters are main characters, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have new elite characters. Plot Rather than taking place during the Chrome War in 2018 and the Second Chrome War in 2039 to 2045, the series takes place during the Machine War in 2047 to 2091. Characters Main characters *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat): The main protagonist of War at the Chrome Heroes and film series. *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Mona Parker (aka Mona the Vampire) (Mona the Vampire) *Megatron (Transformers) *SEAL Team-6 (Counter Strike) *Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys): The main antagonist of War at the Chrome Heroes and first film. He is the secondary antagonist of film series. Major characters *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *The Player and Pig (MineCraft): cameo appearance in The Final Offensive. *Peter Griffin (Family Guy): The leader of Legend of Nine and the main antagonist of The Final Offensive, After Peter's betrayed and killed Madeline. Supporting characters *Doctor Edward Richtofen (Black Ops era (as zombie)): The Waffen-SS leader and the main antagonist of Revenge of Edward Richtofen. *Captain Takeo Masaki (Black Ops era (as zombie)) *Grove Underwood (from Percy Jackson) Minor characters *Black Shadow (from F-Zero): The main antagonist of Age of War. Background and Unappeared characters War at the Chrome Heroes #Half-Life #Counter-Strike #Team Fortress #Day of Defeat #Portal #Left 4 Dead #Ricochet #Alien Swarm #DOTA 2 #Deathmatch Classic Groups of Gang Half-Life Gordon Freeman *Anti-Mage *Conan Edogawa, Captain Awesome *Goku, Gordon Freeman (leader) *Jim Raynor, Captain John Price *Liu Kang (captain), Louis the Alligator *Master Chief, Meatwad, Mordecai, Mr. Bean *Optimus Prime *Peter Griffin *Ryu *SpongeBob SquarePants, Superman Counter Strike SEAL Team-6 *SEAL Team-6 *Optimus Prime *Taven *Anti-Mage *Scout *Peter Griffin *Mario * *[[Barack Obama Phoenix Connexion *[[Phoenix Connexion *Megatron *Bane *Dr. Robotnik * *[[Freddy Krueger *Predator *[[ Team Fortress Scouts (American Runner) *Chris McLean' (Total Drama) *Death the Kid (Soul Eater) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *'Garterbelt' (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *'Homer Simpson' (The Simpsons) *John Conner (Terminator) *Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Mike Hanlon (as adult) (Stephen King's IT) *Private Preston Marlowe* (Battlefield: Bad Company) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *'Roger' (American Dad!) *Sari Sumdac* (Transformers Animated) *Scott Mitchell (Ghost Recon) *'Scout' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *'Squidward Tentacles' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *'Susie Derkins' (Calvin and Hobbes) *Tish (Disney's The Weekenders) Snipers (Australian Marksman) *'Doctor Alan Grant' (Jurassic Park) *Alissa Gilner (It's Kind of a Funny Story) *Amy Gillis* (Clarence) *Barbie* (Stephen King's Under the Dome) *'Beavis' (Beavis and Butt-head) *Eddy* (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Green Arrow* (DC Entertainment) *Hawkeye* (Marvel) *Holley Shiftwell (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *'June' (Disney's Little Einsteins) *May (Sid the Science Kid) *'Murdoc Niccals' (Gorillaz) *Doctor Peter Silberman (Terminator) *Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas) *Roger (American Dad!) *Sergeant Samuel Redford (Battlefield: Bad Company) *'Schmuely "Snot" Lonstein' (American Dad!) *Shizuka Minamoto* (Doraemon) *Skwisgaar Skwigelf (Metalocalypse) *'Sniper' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Spirit (Soul Eater) *'Trevor Troublemeyer' (Sidekick) *Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) Soldiers (American Artillery) *Black Star (Soul Eater) *'Chris Griffin' (Family Guy) *Dalton Joyce (Jaltoid) *'Homer Simpson' (The Simpsons) *'Jason Voorhees' (Friday the 13th) *'Joe Swanson' (Family Guy) *'Jon Arbuckle' (Garfield) *'Lisa Simpson' (The Simpsons) *Louise Belcher* (Bob's Burgers) *Mabel Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Professor Zundapp (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Rabbit (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) *Reaper* (Overwatch) *Robert Brewster (Terminator) *Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *'Soldier' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *'Steve Smith' (American Dad!) Demolition Men (British Demolition) *'Amy Rose' (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bebe Stevens (South Park) *Candy Chiu (Disney's Gravity Falls) *Carl Brutananadilewski (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Chaos (Primal Rage) *Civil Protection* (Half-Life) *'Demoman' (leader) (Team Fortress) *'Harold Berman' (Hey Arnold!) *'Hal Stewart/Tighten' (Dreamwork's Megamind) *'Hayley Smith-Fischer' (American Dad!) *Holly (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) *Morshu (Link: Faces of Evil) *Mr. Mandrill (My Gym Partner is a Monkey) *'Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It' (Stephen King's IT) *'Peter Griffin' (Family Guy) *Remus Lupin* (Harry Potter) *Rod "Torques" Redline (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Russel Hobbs (Gorillaz) *Ryu* (Street Fighter) *Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) *The Scotsman* (Samurai Jack) *Vector (Despicable Me) *Zecora (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) Combat Medics (German Healer) *Alexander "Alex" Karev* (Grey's Anatomy) *Ayumi Yoshida (Detective Conan) *'Coraline Jones' (Coraline) *Finn McMissile (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *'Francine Smith' (American Dad!) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) *Liesel Meminger* (The Book Thief) *'Medic' (leader) (Team Fortress) *'Megamind' (Dreamwork's Megamind) *'Patrick Star' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *'Sally Brown' (Peanuts) *Takeshi "Gian" Gouda (Doraemon) *Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Heavies/Assaults (Russian Heavy) *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *Captain John Price* (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy and The Cleveland Show) *'Freddy Krueger' (A Nightmare of Elm Street) *'Heavy Weapons Guy' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Hulk (Marvel) *Jack Reacher* (Jack Reacher) *'Jackie' (Cyberchase) *'Jim Raynor' (StarCraft) *Kratos (God of War) *Kyon (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *'Margo Gru' (Despicable Me) *Master Chief* (Halo) *Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) *'Momoko "Maruko-chan" Sakura' (Chibi Maruko-chan) *Nina Yamada (Mamotte! Lollipop) *'Peter Griffin' (Family Guy) *Stan Marsh (South Park) *'{Smith]' (American Dad!) *Tow Mater) (Disney/Pixar's Cars) Flamethrowers/Pyros *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Anaconda (Anaconda) *Death (aka The Grim Reaper) (Final Destination) *'Doctor Robotnik' (Sonic SatAM) *Endoskeleton (Terminator) *Francis (The Fairly OddParents) *'HIM' (The Powerpuff Girls) *'Jimbo Kern' (South Park) *'Klaus Heissler' (American Dad!) *Max Thunderman* (The Thundermans) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Miles Axlerod (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) *'Phantom Assassin' (DOTA 2) *Pinkie Pie' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!)' *'Pyro (leader) (Team Fortress)' *'Sedusa' (The Powerpuff Girls) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) Spies (French Stealth) *Aladar (Disney's Dinosaurs) *Blair (Soul Eater) *Cyrus "Cyrus the Virus" Grissom (Con Air) *Diane Simmons (Family Guy) *Enderman (Minecraft) *Fillmore (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *Kroenen (Hellboy) *'Lisa Silver' (American Dad!) *'M. Bison' (Street Fighter) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *'Marcie' (Peanuts) *'Meg Griffin' (Family Guy) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *'Mighty Mouse' *Newmann (The Missing Lynx) *Peach (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic]] *Rebecca (aka Bertha/Rebecca) (South Park) *'Reverend Lester Lowe/Werewolf' (Stephen King's Silver Bullet) *Rexxar (WarCraft) *Robert Doob (Eye for an Eye) *Sid Phillip (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story) *'Spy' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Trixie Lulamoon* (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) Engineers (American Constructor) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) *'Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson' (Halo) *Dana* (Wayside) *Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) *'Engineer' (leader) (Team Fortress) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *'Jeff Fischer' (American Dad!) *'Jorgen von Stangle' (The Fairly OddParents) *'Knuckles the Echidna' (Sonic the Hedgehog) *'Magmanamus' (Dexter's Laboratory) *Marie Mjolnir (Soul Eater) *'Sergeant Nikolai Belinski''' (Call of Duty) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Shu Todoroki (Disney/Pixar's Cars) *V.J. Mendhi (The Dating Guy) *Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) New Characters *Amy Gillis* (Clarence) (August 9, 2014) *Dana* (Wayside) (August 9, 2014) *Louise Belcher* (Bob's Burgers) (August 9, 2014) *Sari Sumdac* (Transformers Animated) (August 9, 2014) *Shizuka Minamoto* (Doraemon) (August 9, 2014) *Eddy* (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (September 14, 2014) *Barbie* (Stephen King's Under the Dome) (November 22, 2014) *Max Thunderman* (The Thundermans) (November 22, 2014) *Private Preston Marlowe* (Battlefield: Bad Company) (November 22, 2014) *Trixie Lulamoon* (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!) (November 22, 2014) *Civil Protection* (Half-Life) (December 19, 2014) *Green Arrow* (DC Entertainment) (January 31, 2015) *Hawkeye* (Marvel) (January 31, 2015) *Master Chief* (Halo) (January 31, 2015) *Remus Lupin* (Harry Potter) (January 31, 2015) *Ryu* (Street Fighter) (January 31, 2015) *The Scotsman* (Samurai Jack) (January 31, 2015) *Alexander "Alex" Karev* (Grey's Anatomy) (February 16, 2015) *Liesel Meminger* (The Book Thief) (February 16, 2015) *Captain John Price* (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) (March 6, 2015) *Jack Reacher* (Jack Reacher) (June 21, 2015) *Reaper* (Overwatch) (September 30, 2015) * * * * * Day of Defeat Rifleman *Diablo *Tintin Assault *Bowser *Mario Support *General Grievous *Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi Sniper *Batman *The Joker Machine Gunner *Ryu *Akuma Rocket *Goku *Dr. Wily Portal Chell *Chell, Chester Bennington *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Matilda Wormwood, Maxwell, Mona Parker (aka Mona the Vampire) *Nina the Little Witch *Sally *Toffette GLaDOS *Discord *GLaDOS *HIM *Mom, Murdoc Niccals *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It Left 4 Dead Bill Francis Louis Zoey Coach Ellis Nick Rochelle Category:War at the Chrome Heroes